Des parasistes au paradis
by misspanam
Summary: La 6eme année de notre cher Harry. Sauf que cette année, ça va faire peurRomance RonHermione. Un allié inatendu et un retour impossible.
1. chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : Chapitre 1  
  
Chapitre 1 :  
  
De la fenêtre de la chambre de Harry Potter on pouvait apercevoir la lune. C'est la même chambre que tous les soirs. La même fenêtre, la même porte, la même armoire, la même valise pleine d'affaires de sorcier, de bouquins et autres objets insolites. Tout est exactement à la même place que d'habitude et pourtant, ce soir la lune était différente. Elle semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, prévenir Harry Potter, le fameux sorcier qui a survécu à Voldemort, que rien ne sera jamais plus pareil à partir de ce soir. Ce soir, c'est peut-être la dernière nuit qu'il la verra par cette fenêtre de cette chambre dans cette maison.  
  
- « Je me fais des idées. Je dois être vraiment fatigué pour penser des trucs pareils, murmura Harry. »  
  
Dans cette chambre qu'il connaît ô combien, à plus de 2H du matin, Harry Potter, le « fameux Harry Potter » ne dormait pas encore. Il se sent seul, bien plus encore qu'auparavant. Son parrain, la seule personne avec qui il aurait aimé passé plus de temps encore, est morte sous ses yeux.  
  
- « Et par ma faute, chuchota-t-il. »  
  
Le choc a été dur. Il erre dans sa petite chambre depuis plusieurs jours, en mangeant ce qu'il faut pour ne plus avoir vraiment faim. De toute façon il n'a plus vraiment d'appétit. Il ne sait pas s'il attend vraiment des nouvelles ou s'il aimerait que pour une fois, une seule fois, tout le monde l'oublie.  
  
Cette nuit, pourtant, est différente.  
  
Hedwige étant partie chassée, lorsque Harry entendit des coups de bec frapper à sa fenêtre, cela ne peut être qu'elle. Il releva alors sa tête qu'il avait enfouie à l'intérieur des couvertures et aperçu un hibou qu'il n'avait alors jamais vu auparavant. Il lui ouvrit la fenêtre et l'oiseau lui tendit alors la patte, avec un hululement joyeux, où était accroché un papier.  
  
Le papier disait « Ce soir ». Juste ça. Rien d'autre. A ce moment là Harry su ce qu'il aller se passer. Il commença alors à ranger ses affaires dans son énorme valise, pris son balai, la cage d'Hedwige, sortit de sa petite chambre et referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Il ressentit alors l'impression que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il ferait ce geste. A chaque pas dans l'escalier il ressentit que ce serait peut-être le dernier. Il sortit alors silencieusement de la maison. Harry se retourna vers elle.  
  
- « Les Dursleys dorment à poings fermés. Ils n'ont pas les mêmes soucis que moi. Ils ne pensent pas à la mort nuit et jour. Ni à l'idée que leur pire ennemi est près à les tuer la prochaine fois qu'il les verra. Il ne pense pas que c'est de leur faute si une des rares personnes qui a compté réellement pour eux est morte par leur faute, pensa Harry. »  
  
La maison sembla alors lui dire adieu en cette fraîche nuit d'été. Est-ce qu'il ressentirait de la peine à les quitter ? Il ne sait pas et de toute façon pour l'instant il s'en fiche.  
  
- « Alors Harry, on est nostalgique ? »  
  
La voix qu'il entendit derrière lui fit sursauter Harry. Il la connaissait pourtant si bien cette voix. Cette voix si réconfortante et rassurante.  
  
- « Professeur Lupin ? »  
  
- « Harry, comment vas-tu, mon garçon ?, dit le professeur Lupin avec un sourire chaleureux, avant de le perdre en se rendant compte combien cette question paraissait stupide maintenant qu'il l''avait dite à voix haute. »  
  
- « Comme vous je pense, répondit Harry, avec un léger sourire. »  
  
Lupin sembla alors avoir un sourire nerveux. Ou plutôt une sorte de tic comme s'il s'empêchait fortement de sourire.  
  
- « Allez viens, Harry, tu sais où nous allons bien-sur. »  
  
- « Comment aurais-je pu oublier, répondit Harry en repensent à l'été dernier avec le coeur gros. Est-ce que... Sirius vous a donné... enfin léguer sa maison ? »  
  
- « Pas exactement. »  
  
Harry ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Lupin, celui-ci étant maintenant de dos, mais il lui semblait que celui-ci lui cachait quelque chose. Lupin et Harry s'envolèrent alors immédiatement et partir dans le direction de l'ancienne demeure de Sirius.  
  
Une fois arrivés devant la porte, Lupin retint alors Harry par le bras et lui dit :  
  
- « Harry il faut que tu saches qu'en fait... »  
  
Mais celui-ci n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée et un bras puissant l'entraîna de force à l'intérieur.  
  
Lorsque Harry eut enfin repris ses esprits, il se retourna vers la personne, ou la chose, qui l'avait empoigné, et eut l'impression que quelqu'un lui avait donné un violent coup dans l'estomac.  
  
Devant lui de tenait un homme assez grand, avec de long cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Ses yeux sombres le regardaient avec insistance.  
  
Et, couvert pas les cris du portrait de Mme Black, on entendit Harry dire dans un souffle :  
  
- « Sirius... »  
  
A suivre... ;-) 


	2. chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Chapitre 2  
  
Chapitre 2 :  
  
- « Non.. c'est impossible... impossible... »  
  
Le coeur de Harry battait tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait sauter hors de sa poitrine.  
  
- « Tu étais mort... tu étais mort... »  
  
Harry restait là, planté devant son parrain, l'air perdu. Ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'il sentait que celles-ci ne le maintiendraient pas longtemps encore debout.  
  
Le professeur Lupin le pris alors par les épaules :  
  
- « Viens Harry, allons dans le salon que tu puisses t'assoire. Nous pourrons t';expliquer calmement la situation. »  
  
Les yeux toujours rivés sur son parrain décédé, qui se trouvait désormais devant lui, Harry suivit Lupin qui l'entraînait dans le salon. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. C'était impossible. Il devait être en train de rêver.  
  
- « Il n'y a personne dans la maison. »  
  
Mais Harry n'écoutait pas ce que lui disait Lupin. Maintenant qu'il était assis, il sentit que tout son corps se relâcher et qu'il allait être malade. Il regardait encore Sirius qui était maintenant assis, en face de lui, dans un fauteuil, comme si il n'était jamais mort. Son regard fut soudain brouillé. Il ne s'était pas encore aperçu que des flots de larmes coulés à présent sur ses joues.  
  
- « Il est en état de choc. Mince, Lunard je t'avais pourtant bien dit de le prévenir avant qu'il ne me voit, dit enfin Sirius, le parrain mort- vivant. »  
  
- « Harry est courageux. En plus, je ne pouvais pas courir le risque que quelqu'un nous entende... et... je pensais que ça lui ferait plaisir d'avoir la... surprise... »  
  
- « Ha, ça c'est sur, il a l'air drôlement heureux de me revoir. Il a beaucoup de plaisir, là. »  
  
- « Est-ce que tu te sens mieux Harry ?, chuchota Lupin. »  
  
- « Je ... je crois... »  
  
Harry n'en savait en fait rien. Tout lui paraissait en fait irréel et tout ce dont il avait à présent besoin, c'était d'explications. Comme si Lupin l'avait entendu, celui-ci repris aussitôt la parole :  
  
- « Bien, je crois que tu as droit à quelques explications, dit-il avec un petit rire forcé qu'il stoppa net en croisant le regard perdu de Harry. En fait, Sirius n'est pas mort... »  
  
- « Non, sans rire... Lunard, arrête de le prendre pour un idiot, rétorqua vivement Sirius. Ecoute, je suis bien mort il y a quelques mois au Ministère. Mais je suis mort pour ceux qui m'ont vu mourir. Tu comprends ? Si tout le monde me croit mort, alors à moi la liberté ! Je ne crois pas que saisisses très bien Harry... »  
  
En effet Harry semblait totalement désorienté. Mais le plus important, c'est qu'il sentait surtout une immense colère montait en lui. Ça recommençait. Comme l'été dernier. Tout le monde l'avait fait souffrir à cette époque là en le laissant seul à Privet Drive et en lui cachant des choses, comme par exemple qu'une organisation secrète avait été créée. Le pire avait été que tout le monde soit au courant, sauf lui.  
  
Tout recommençait. Mais en pire. Cette fois on lui avait caché pendant plus d'un mois qu'en fait Sirius n'était pas mort. Sa colère couvrait à présent les effets du choc qu'il avait reçu. Il se leva d'un bond :  
  
- « Pourquoi ?, hurla-t-il, pourquoi ? »  
  
Sa voix reflétait à la fois un mélange de sanglots et de rage contenue à son maximum. Et elle allait éclaté. Lupin et Sirus le regardait avec prudence, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Ils rappelaient à Harry, Hermione et Ron, l'année dernière. Il lui semblait qu'il avait déjà eu la même conversation auparavant.  
  
- « Ho, je sais Harry, tu nous en veux, mais laisse nous le temps de te dire que..., commença Lupin. »  
  
- « Non ! Je me fiche de savoir que vous êtes désolés ou qu'il fallait encore me protéger contre je ne sais quoi ! Vous foutez vraiment de ma gueule je crois ! Et toi, Sirius, je pensais pas que tu en sois capable... »  
  
Il regardait à présent son parrain. Ce dernier paraissait totalement calme, comme s'il s'était attendu à la colère de Harry et s'il attendait simplement que ça lui passe.  
  
- « Je comprends que tu sois en colère, Harry, mais laisse nous t'expliquer avant, commença Lupin, qui paraissait également très calme. Lors de son combat avec Bellatrix Lestrange, au département des Mystère, Sirius a bel été bien était blessé, et même plutôt gravement, par l'attaque. Il était sonné quand il est tombé et a traversé le voile de l'arcade. Seulement, Dumbledore avait déjà prévu le tout : grâce à un sortilège puissant, ton parrain n'est pas tombé dans... enfin tu vois quoi... Harry, ce serait très difficile à expliquer, même moi, je n'ai pas tout bien compris. En tout cas, après le combat, Dumbledore est allé chercher Sirius, l'a caché et après l'avoir soigné, l'a ramené ici, chez lui. C'est alors que je suis entré en scène. »  
  
- « Je ne comprends pas, dit Harry dont la colère commençait à diminuer, pourquoi vous ne m'en avez pas parler tout de suite ? »  
  
- « Parce que, Harry, Sirius était gravement blessé. Il fallait le soigner sans attendre. Et surtout, parce que Dumbledore a pensé qu'il fallait attendre quelques temps que les esprits se calment, expliqua Lupin. »  
  
- « N'imagine pas que c'était contre toi, Harry, continua Sirius, mais les sbires de Voldemort se doutaient de quelque chose et avaient entamer des recherches. Il a fallu un peu de temps avant qu'ils croient complètement à ma mort. »  
  
Harry se sentait plus calme. Mais l'idée que tout le monde le savait, sauf lui, le travaillait encore.  
  
- « J'imagine que tout le monde, enfin je veux dire dans L'Ordre, connaît votre petit secret ? J'imagine que je suis encore une fois le dernier prévenu ! »  
  
Sirius et Lupin s'échangèrent un regard interrogateur. Puis Lupin lui répondit :  
  
- « Mais, enfin Harry, bien sur que non. »  
  
- « Quoi ?, dit harry. »  
  
- « Tu es seulement la quatrième personne a être au courant. Personne d'autre ne le sait. »  
  
A suivre... ;-) 


	3. chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 :  
  
Harry se tenait à présent debout, au milieu du salon. Sirius était assis dans un fauteuil, près de lui et le regardait d'un air très calme et serein. Un regard que connaissait mal Harry. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que son parrain, qui soit-dit en passant était censé être encore mort il y a quelques heures, ait un regard aussi posé.  
  
De l'autre côté du salon, Lupin était assis dans un autre fauteuil très usé et avait un léger sourire.  
  
- « Vous voulez dire que..., commença Harry. »  
  
- « Personne n'est encore au courant, continua Sirius. »  
  
Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Tout le monde, l'Ordre, les Weasley, Hermione, Voldemort... pensaient que Sirius était mort. Et il était, pour une fois, un des premiers au courant.  
  
- « Tu es son filleul, Harry, dit Lupin, il est donc normal que tu sois un des premiers au courant. »  
  
Harry se tourna alors vers Sirius qui se leva doucement du fauteuil. La rage de Harry s'était transformée en en immense bonheur. Il n'y avait désormais plus de raison pour être malheureux ou déprimé : Sirius était en vie, se tenait devant lui et lui souriait. Il lui sauta alors au cou et les larmes qu';ils avaient jusqu'alors tentées de retenir s'échappèrent. Sirius le serrait fort dans ses bras et lui caressait doucement la tête.  
  
- « Tout compte fait, tu es plutôt content de me revoir, non ?, dit-il à Harry avec un sourire. »  
  
- « Bien-sur, répondit Harry entre deux sanglots, je croyais que tu étais mort. J'en étais persuadé... et je croyais que c'était de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas été au Ministère cette nuit là, tu n'aurais pas été obligé de venir me chercher. »  
  
- « Cette nuit n'a pas été vaine, je pense, non ? dit alors Lupin. »  
  
Harry répondit à Lupin par un sourire. Il ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il voulait dire, mais il aurait pu dire n'importe quoi d'autre, Harry s'en fichait : il avait retrouver Sirius.  
  
- « Bon allez, il est temps d'aller dormir un peu, dit soudain Sirius, demain nous avons une rude journée puisque nous devons apprendre ma « vie » à tout ceux qui doivent le savoir. »  
  
Cette nuit là, ou plutôt, cette fin de nuit là, Harry sentit qu'il dormirait à peu près un million de fois mieux que toutes les autres nuits.  
  
Il dormit d'un sommeil de plomb, sans rêve, ou alors il ne s'en souvenait plus le lendemain après-midi lorsqu'il se réveilla.  
  
La maison de Sirius était d'un calme étonnant en comparaison de l'année dernière où les allées et venues des membres de l';Ordre ne passaient pas inaperçues. Lorsqu'il descendit dans la cuisine il ne trouva que Sirius, assis à une table, en train de lire un vieux journal défraîchi.  
  
Il aurait trouvé Sirius, vivant, à une table, comme si de rien était, il y a quelques temps, il aurait probablement fait un infarctus. Mais aujourd'hui cela lui semblait normal et même très rassurant.  
  
- « Alors, Harry, lui dit-il en se retournant vers lui, comment as tu dormi ? »  
  
- « Mieux que les autres nuits je pense. »  
  
- « Sans rire, répondit Sirius avec un petit rire. As-tu faim ?-il poussa vers lui une assiette remplie de toasts-. J'imagine que oui. La journée va être éprouvante. Je ne sais pas comment je vais tenir si à chaque fois que j'apprends à quelqu'un que je suis vivant, ça se passe comme avec toi. »  
  
Au moment où Harry allait se servir en toast, Lupin entra dans la cuisine.  
  
- « Tiens, bonjour Harry, lui dit-il avec un sourire. Alors Sirius, tu es prêt ? Les premiers sont les Weasley et Hermione Granger. Ils arrivent pour le dîner. Je leur ais dit que j'étais allé chercher Harry hier soir et qu'ils pouvaient venir le voir. Bien-sur, je ne leur ais pas parler de notre petit secret. Ils pensent encore que tu es mort Sirius. Désolé. »  
  
- « C'est pas grave, marmonna Sirius qui s'était replongé dans la lecture du journal. »  
  
- « Mme Weasley m'a donné ça pour toi, dit-il à Harry en lui tendant un petit paquet. J'imagine qu'il doit y avoir de la nourriture et les lettres de Ron et Hermione qu'ils n';ont pas pu t'envoyer de peur qu'elles ne soient interceptées.  
  
- « Je vais voir Hermione et Ron ?, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire en prenant le paquet que Lupin lui tendait. »  
  
- « Oui. Ça fait longtemps que les Weasley ne sont pas venus. Une fois que Sirius était rétabli, j'ai donné des vacances à tous les membres de l'Ordre. Certains ont râlé, bien entendu, comme Rogue - Sirius émit un petit grognement qui ressemblait à celui de Ron lorsque l-on prononçait le nom Voldemort-. Mais j'ai eu l'appui de Dumbledore et j'ai donc pu ramené Sirius ici sous sa forme d'animagi. Je pense que ça va tous leur faire un choc. »  
  
- « En tout cas, dit soudain Sirius qui avait sorti sa tête du journal, ne compte pas sur moi pour faire un câlin à Servilus. »  
  
Le soir arriva très vite et la tension était si présente qu'on pouvait presque la toucher. A 19h30, on sonna à la porte. Sirius monta se cacher à l'étage, histoire de ne pas leur faire peur et Lupin alla ouvrir la porte, Harry sur ses pas.  
  
Mme et M. Weasley entrèrent suivis de Ron, Ginny et enfin d'Hermione.  
  
- « Harry, bonjour Harry, comment ça va ?, demanda Molly Weasley sans faire attention à Lupin. Ho, excuse moi, que je suis bête... j4imagine que ça ne doit pas aller très fort...' As-tu reçu mon petit paquet ? »  
  
- « Oui, bonjour à toi aussi, Molly, dit Lupin l'air de rien. »  
  
- « Je vais bien Mme Weasley et oui, j'ai bien reçu votre paquet, répondit Harry. »  
  
Après avoir dit « bonjour » ou « comment ça va ? » à tout le monde, tous restèrent plantés au milieu du vestibule.  
  
- « Bon, on va peut-être passé au salon, dit Lupin qui avait soudainement pris la parole en sentant la pression qui régnait. Harry et moi, nous avons quelque chose à vous annoncer. Quelque chose d'important qui, je pense, va vous laisser pantois. »  
  
- « Voyons mon cher Lupin, dit alors M.Weasley qu'est-ce qui peut être aussi grave ? Mis à part... Non. quand même pas... est-ce que...il y a eu... »  
  
M. Weasley jetait maintenant des coups d'oeils furtifs à Harry.  
  
- « Un autre meurtre ?, rajouta-t-il tout bas. »  
  
- « Non, c'est moins grave que ça et je pense que vous allez avoir tous une énorme surprise. »  
  
Tous échangèrent des regards interrogateurs et Hermione et Ron se tournèrent vers Harry. Mais ce dernier n'osait pas les regarder en face. Cette année les rôles était inversés. C'étaient eux qui ne savaient rien et lui qui savait tout.  
  
Le petit groupe s'avança alors vers la porte du salon. Au moment de l'ouvrir Mme Weasley, qui paraissait assez énervée et anxieuse, dit alors :  
  
- « Mais enfin qu'est-ce que vous voulez nous dire ? »  
  
- « Peut- être qu'en fait' je suis vivant, dit soudain une voix qui provenait du salon. »  
  
A suivre... ;-) 


	4. chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : Chapitre 4  
  
Chapitre 4 :  
  
Le retour de Sirius d'entre les morts créa d'abord l';incompréhension et la surprise parmi les membres de l'Ordre. Ceux-ci n'en croyaient pas leur yeux.  
  
Bientôt tous les membres furent au courant et la méfiance qui s'était installée au début fut vite remplacée par la joie de tous. Pour tous, sauf, bien entendu, pour Rogue qui semblait aussi joyeux du retour du parrain de Harry que si on lui avait annoncé la proche fin du monde. C'est d'ailleurs peut-être ce qu'il allait arrivé.  
  
Le bonheur de retrouver un être cher ne permit pas à nos amis d'oublier ce qui avait eu pour conséquence, l'été dernier, le réunification de l'Ordre : le retour de Lord Voldemort.  
  
L'idée qu'il puisse être à nouveau au mieux de sa forme hantait tous les esprits.  
  
Le lendemain soir de l'arrivée de la famille Weasley et de Hermione au QG de l' Ordre, Harry et ses deux amis se retrouvèrent dans la chambre où ils avaient dormi, Ron et lui, l'an dernier.  
  
- « Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire à son retour, dit soudain Hermione qui coupa par la même occasion le silence qui régnait dans la pièce depuis quelques minutes. »  
  
- « Quoi donc ?, rétorqua Ron, du retour de Sirius ou du retour de Celui- dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ? Parce ce que si c'est pour le retour du deuxième, tu devrais y croire vu ce que nous avons vécu il y a quelques mois. »  
  
Tout en prononçant ces derniers mots, Ron se frotta vigoureusement le bras et l'image des tentacules du cerveau l'agrippant revint à Harry. Ron semblait étrange depuis cet accident. Du moins, c'est ce que Hermione, qui avait passé la dernière semaine avec lui et sa famille, lui avait dit. Il lui arrivait de parler tout seul en se frottant le bras. Elle lui avait même dit qu'il lui avait semblait apercevoir une cicatrice sur son bras. Pourtant l'onguent d'amnésie du Dr Oublie était très efficace.  
  
- « Tu peux être vraiment stupide des fois Ron. Non, je retire ce que je viens de dire. Pas « des fois », souvent convient mieux, répondit Hermione en sortant de la pièce, l'air énervée. »  
  
Harry regarda Ron qui faisait semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. Il était plongé dans la soudaine contemplation du plafond.  
  
- « Heu, se risqua Harry, vous vous seriez pas disputés dernièrement. T'es pas obligé de répondre, c'est juste une petite question comme ça, mais vous avez l'air... fâché. Mais peut-être que je me trompe. »  
  
- « Ho, répondit Ron, c'est rien du tout. Non, franchement, ça va se régler, comme toutes les autres fois précédentes. J'en suis sur. »  
  
Mais Ron n'avait pas du tout l'air sur. Il semblait réellement préoccupé par quelque chose. Harry, sentant que la conversation n'irait pas plus loin, proposa alors d'aller se coucher.  
  
Les jours suivant filèrent aussi vite que du sable entre les doigts. Chaque jour les membres de l'Ordre se réunissaient mais rien de nouveau ne semblait s'être produit. Tout le monde attendait que quelque chose se passe.  
  
Le jour du départ pour Poudlard arriva très vite. Les au revoirs entre Sirius et Harry furent très émouvants:  
  
- « Allez Harry, ce n'est pas comme si on allait jamais se revoir, dit Sirius avec un sourire. Cette fois je ne bougerais pas d'ici. Même si tu es en danger de mort, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil. »  
  
- « Fait attention à toi, lui dit Harry en le serrant dans ses bras. »  
  
- « C'est surtout à toi de faire attention, Harry. Promets moi de faire gaffe et surtout ouvre l'oeil. Promets le moi. »  
  
- « Je te le promets Sirius. »  
  
- « Tout le monde est prêt ?, s'écria soudain M. Weasley, alors on est parti... enfin j'espère. »  
  
A la gare de King Cross ce fut au tour des adieux avec la famille Weasley et Lupin. Mme Weasley embrassa Harry sur la joue et M. Weasley lui serra la main.  
  
- « Ouvre l'oeil comme t'as dit Sirius. Et le bon. »  
  
Après un dernier au revoir tout le monde montra dans le train menant à Poudlard.  
  
- « On revient, dit Hermione à Harry, avec Ron on va dans le compartiment des préfets pour recevoir nos instructions. En attendant cherche un compartiment libre. Enfin, essaye... »  
  
Harry en trouvant un plutôt rapidement et bientôt il fut rejoint par Ginny et Luna Lovegood qu'il avait rencontrée l'an passé.  
  
- « Salut, lui dit-elle, comment ça va Harry ? Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? »  
  
- « Heu... oui... plutôt, répondit-il en échangeant un regard avec Ginny. Et toi ? »  
  
Mais Luna ne répondit pas. Elle était déjà plongée dans un exemplaire du Chicaneur, le journal qui appartenait à son père.  
  
- « Oui... d'accord... dit Harry en se tournant vers Ginny qui était écroulée de rire. »  
  
- « Nous sommes de retour !, lancèrent Ron et Hermione en arrivant dans le compartiments traînant leurs bagages derrière eux. Rien de nouveau par rapport à l'an dernier. »  
  
Les moments qui suivirent furent accompagnés par le bruit de l'installation des valises de Ron et d'Hermione et du rire de Ginny. Tout paraissait être revenu à la normale. Ou presque. De tout le voyage, pas une seule fois, Drago et ses deux gardes du corps, Grabbe et Goyle ne vinrent leur rendre visite.  
  
Le seul moment de distraction du voyage fut une dispute entre Ron et Hermione :  
  
- « Oh mais c'est pas vrai. Tu peux pas le faire taire ton hibou Ron ? dit Hermione qui paraissait visiblement énervée. »  
  
- « Quoi ? Mais il n'est pas si bruyant pourtant !, rétorqua Ron. Tu n'as qu'à empêcher ton espèce de chat orange de le regarder comme ça. Il aura moins peur. »  
  
- « Il n'est pas « orange » Ron ! C'est pas vrai ! Tu n'es jamais content, c'est incroyable ! »  
  
- « Mais tu délires ! Faut que tu ailles à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste je crois ! C'est toi qui n'es jamais contente ! »  
  
Cette dispute aurait pu durer très longtemps encore si Luna n'était pas intervenue de manière insolite :  
  
- « Est-ce que je pourrai lire dans le silence s'il vous plait ? Et puis c'est vrai Hermione. Ton chat est orange. »  
  
Son intervention fut tellement troublante que Hermione, qui avait d'ordinaire toujours le dernier mot, ne sut pas quoi répondre. Ron la regarda même pour lui montrer que lui non plus n'avait pas compris.  
  
Le reste du voyage se fit dans un silence assez pesant parfois entrecoupé par des visites des anciens camarades de Harry tels que Dean ou Seamus.  
  
Lorsque la nuit fut là, le train magique s'arrêta alors enfin à Poudlard.  
  
A suivre... ;-) 


End file.
